


Drunken Smoochies

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's parents are out of town and he has the house all to himself so he invites Jared to stay over to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Smoochies

It was a Friday night and Jensen had his house all to himself. His parents had left for the weekend. But he hadn't told anyone except for Jared. Now some teens may leap at the chance to throw an unsupervised party. But Jensen wasn't one of those. And if he was going to have a party he'd only want people there that he actually talked to on a regular basis. You know. His closest friends. But Jared knew parties weren't exactly Jensen's thing, which was why when Jensen had invited him over to keep him company he'd kept it just between them. It's what best friends did. 

Well okay he might have let it slip to Genevieve. She was his best girl friend. She was the only person who knew about his crush on Jensen...well apart from Danneel. Those two couldn't keep anything from each other. They had given him _aww you should just tell him_ looks all day, every time they saw him. Way to make him freak out. He hadn't even really given it a thought 'til they started. It wasn't like he and Jensen didn't hang out just the two of them all the time. Stupid girls with their having to make everything romantic. He hated them both. Only he really couldn't stay mad at them. He let them hug him before they went home from school. 

And then he panicked for the duration of his walk home. But when he got in he got a text from Jensen and it was just a normal every day text, telling him to hurry up or Jensen would order the pizza without him and he forgot why he was panicking in the first place. He did pack his bag lightening fast though. He didn't want to risk Jensen ordering him some sort of veggie pizza. Jensen was always trying to get him to eat more salads. Which he's sure is partly responsible for why his mom keeps telling him what a good influence Jensen is and how she really likes that Jensen boy. Then again next to Chad Jensen was practically a saint in his mother's eyes. 

When Jared got to Jensen's Jensen had in fact already ordered the pizzas and he'd gotten a meat lovers for Jared.

"Extra cheese and hold the peppers," Jensen rattled off, "Yes Jared I remembered. God forbid you eat something green that isn't doused in sugar, cheese or deep fried. Which you do know that one of the key ingredients in pizza is in fact cheese right?"

"Dude they're gross. They're only ever half cooked and they leave a nasty taste in my mouth, distracting from the deliciousness of everything else!"

Jensen just snorted shaking his head, they'd had this argument a million times before and Jensen had never actually forced Jared to do or try anything he didn't want to. But sometimes Jared did them anyway because he knew it would make Jensen happy. And maybe a little bit 'cause he knew Jensen would lay off about it for a while as a reward for being good. 

They played on Jensen's _X-box_ until the pizza arrived -along with their free hot wings, it was Friday night after all- and Jensen got them some beers from the unused New Years stash, there was still enough left over that Jensen's parents would never notice a few missing bottles. And they settled in to watch some movies. About half way through the second one they had enough of a buzz going that they started paying more attention to each other than to the television. Getting much more enjoyment out of the immediacy of their conversation than from a movie they'd seen a gagillion times over.

Two more beers each and Jared was following Jensen upstairs at his suggestion that it might be comfier to lie on his bed as opposed to the floor with Jensen partially dangling off the couch to look down at him. Though Jared had instantly missed the solid weight of Jensen's hand pressing into his chest when Jensen pushed himself up and into a sitting position. Jared couldn't help but giggle a little when Jensen offered him his hand to help him up and Jensen just grinned back at him, "Come on Padalecki."

And that set them both off, the unrealness of Jared's last name. It so didn't even sound like a word. 

Jared kind of collided with Jensen on the stairs, he'd been walking a little closer than he should have been and he grabbed onto the banister quick, his other arm closing round Jensen's waist to keep them both steady. Jared's breath caught in the back of his throat and he swallowed hard when Jensen kind of leaned back into him. Then he felt Jensen's hand on his face covering his mouth and Jensen whispered really loud, "Shhhh."

Jared's brow drew together, "What?"

"I-...I don't remember. But I think we should be quiet."

"Jensen," Jared kind of half-whispered, despite himself, with a faint laugh, "It's just us here. I think we're good."

"Doesn't mean we can't be quiet," Jensen said as he began to tip forward slightly, still in Jared's grasp. 

"Yeah okay," he said with a grin. 

Jared unarmed Jensen but grabbed onto his shirt at the back as they took the last few stairs, making it to the landing without further incident. But once they were there they kind of hurtled towards Jensen's bedroom door, feet fumbling and they kind of crashed into the frame, Jared's upper arm taking the brunt of it and he grabbed hold of Jensen to keep him from falling down.

"Whoa," Jensen said, which was Jared's sentiments almost exactly. He didn't remember Jensen's floor being so uneven. But he knew he definitely liked the feeling of Jensen being pressed up against him. With one final push they collapsed onto the bed and it took some manouvering to get flipped over onto their backs. The comforter was all twisty. Jared wanted to get his jeans off but his fingers had forgotten how exactly to work his buckle. By the time he got it free, Jensen had somehow managed to stand back up to remove his own jeans and Jared shivered, his dick taking interest when Jensen grabbed the ends of his jeans and tugged them off for him. 

A flush of heat took over him as Jensen lay back down beside him, hoping that Jensen wouldn't look down at his crotch, and also thankful that neither of them had bothered to switch the light on. Jared bent his knee up just enough to try and block the _protrusion_ that was trying to escape his boxer shorts. Fuck Jensen was so close. Jared could smell him and he smelt Jensen-y. Jensen had his hands tucked back beneath his head, his arm pit was exposed and Jared wanted to bury his nose in it. _Shit_. These thoughts were not helping with his situation at all and why was he thinking about sniffing Jensen? 

And he got his answer when he turned his head, _Oh. Right._ the moonlight delicately highlighting the profile of Jensen's face. 

"Jensen?" he found himself saying before he could do anything stupid like actually burying his nose in Jensen's arm pit. 

"Hmm?" Jensen hummed very sleepily, but then he went on, saving Jared from having to pull a sentence out of his ass, "We should go to the mall tomorrow."

Jared frowned, "What?"

Jensen rolled onto his side his nose just about touching Jared's, "Danni says we have to wear something red to the Val-times dance." 

And if Jensen slurring his words wasn't the most adorable thing Jared had ever heard, then he didn't want to know what was. He had to look away the urge to kiss him too strong, and he glanced back up at the ceiling, smirk taking it's place on his lips, "Maybe I should get a Taylor Swift shirt." 

Danneel would kill him. And Jared knows that fact is partially responsible for Jensen bursting into a fit of giggles. It made Jared laugh too. And when he felt Jensen's face press into the crook of his neck, well then he couldn't help but feel like his heart might explode right there inside his chest, he didn't quite know how to handle Jensen being so _tactile_. Jared was the tactile one. And Jensen had pretty much extended his personal bubble to Jared's touch. Jensen's reciprocation rate wasn't pretty high, but he never tried to pull away from Jared when he got all up in his space.

And that was it. If he were to try kiss Jensen right now he wouldn't want Jensen to pull away. He couldn't risk it. He didn't want that to be the reason Jensen pulled away. He couldn't, wouldn't, ruin their friendship just 'cause he couldn't keep his hormones in check.Though he really couldn't fully believe the hormone thing. It had to be more than that. Right? 

He'd never felt this strongly before. Jensen was his happy place. 

It took Jared a couple of seconds longer than perhaps it should have for him to realize that Jensen had started nuzzling his neck.

"Uh Jen-...what are you-" he began but was very efficiently cut off by Jensen's mouth disconnecting his brain from the part that formulated words and made them happen. He surrendered completely to Jensen's mouth, his lips, his tongue and his hands which were cupping Jared's head and face. He was making out with Jensen! 

Jared turned his head more into the kissing, his hands drawn up by lust, need, want, and he took hold of Jensen's bicep with his right hand, his left kind of trapped between them resting against Jensen's collar bone. Jared was kind of half turned as they were pulled together as if by a magnetic force but in slow motion surround sound. Jared barely even registered the movement at all until he was flat on his back their lips never breaking contact as Jensen pushed himself up to straddle Jared. The slow drag of their cotton covered erections sliding together got Jared moaning into Jensen's mouth and he quivered. 

It was almost too much. The intensity of it engulfing him. They stop kissing for a split second, breathing in each other's breath and then get right back to it. Jared wasn't going to last long and if Jensen's _Fuck._ was anything to go by he wasn't all that far behind. Jared ran his hands down and then back up Jensen's back, tugging up his t-shirt. They came simultaneously, noses brushing together and their foreheads met as they _recovered_. 

Jensen's a solid weight on top of him and Jared likes that feeling, doesn't want him to move. But he knows he will. So he tilts his chin up and he claims Jensen's lips, arms holding him in place, but somehow they end up on their sides anyway. Face to face. Sucking face. And at some point they drift off to sleep.

Jared doesn't quite remember that part. Doesn't know who stopped kissing who first, or maybe they stopped together. It's morning now and he's awake. Jensen is still asleep, using Jared's chest as a pillow. Jared's trying not to move too much, or at all and it's freaking him the fuck out that his heartbeat is so loud. He doesn't want it to wake Jensen up. He looks so peaceful. Gorgeous. And at that precise moment he neither is nor isn't Jared's boyfriend. God Jared so desperately wants for last night to have meant something.

It had to have meant something. Right? 

But what if Jensen didn't remember? What if it was some bizarro one night only dream come true and then presto it never happened? What if Jensen did remember and _he_ wanted to pretend it never happened? Or worse? What if Jensen didn't want to hang out with him anymore? 

The thought of Jensen freaking out and saying he doesn't want to be friends anymore makes his chest tighten. 

Jared closes his eyes. Okay. He was being stupid. They were _best_ friends. If Jensen wanted to pretend it hadn't happened, they could get past it. Jared could get past it. Only he didn't want to. How could he even if he did? 

Making out with Jensen was the most incredible thing that he had ever experienced. _Jensen kissed me_! So Jensen had to feel something too, right? It couldn't really have been just the beer. Could it? 

As gently as he could Jared dislodged himself from Jensen, who dropped like a dead weight back down into his own space, his brow furrowed and he roused into very semi-consciousness and then very adorably rubbed at his eyes with a yawn, "Time's it?" he gruffed, scratching at his chest as he turned his head to get a look at Jared. 

"Early," Jared said with an easy grin, this right here, Jensen's grumpy morning face, was one of a multitude of reasons that Jared loved him.

"Dude it's Saturday. Early is outlawed on this day. We should go back to sleep," which Jensen clearly intended to do, eyes closed and all. 

Jared just laughed, "What if I don't want to go back to sleep?" 

Jensen's eyebrow shot up at that, "You don't huh?" and he rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow, his voice sleep and beer rough, "And what do you want to do Jared?" Jared's heart rate picked back up as Jensen's face loomed closer, searching Jared's eyes.

"I-..." was all Jared was able to get out before Jensen's mouth was devouring his own.

When his brain came back online when they pulled up for air Jared felt that little twist in his gut, he needed to know for sure, "Jensen?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we doing this for real?"

"You dreaming about me?" Jensen said without mocking.

"No I mean," Jared took a breath, and yes he had dreamt about Jensen, but, "me and you. Once we get out of bed and leave this room. Are we still going to do this?" he'd never felt so vulnerable.

And then Jensen asked _that_ question.

"You asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Jared said only just above a whisper, unable to look at Jensen, "I mean, only if you want to be-" again Jensen cut him off with a kiss, a habit Jared wasn't going to object to developing depending on what Jensen said next.

Jared felt Jensen's hand on his cheek his lips feather light against his temple and then Jensen's head was resting against his shoulder and Jensen snuggled in, arm slung over Jared's chest, "I want to be."

And the resultant smile on Jared's face was so sappily stupid that he was glad that Jensen had already closed his eyes. If Jensen wanted to cuddle Jared was more than happy to oblige. But there was still no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep.


End file.
